1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activated carbon fiber soft electric heating product and its manufacturing method, and more particularly to a design for a carbon fiber electric heating product and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, electric heating devices such as electric blankets and electric heating pads used for heating and warming are generally made of metals and carbon fibers including various types of metal electric heating wires. However, these electric heating wires may be bent, and their external plastic films are aged easily to give rise to a safety issue. Carbon fiber is a high performance material with an excellent electrical conductivity, a powerful far infrared radiation, and a high thermal conductivity, and thus it is used extensively in our daily life as its cost drops. At present, most carbon fiber electric heating components adopt long filaments for heating, and if the long filaments are used for producing soft flexible conducting electric heating products, the soft flexible surface of the carbon fiber electric heating product will have an uneven temperature rise or heat dissipation. If a vertical long filament is broken or short-circuited, the product may fail or a fire may occur due to sparks so produced.